


Light in a darkness

by Dreamycupcake



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 11:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11668635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamycupcake/pseuds/Dreamycupcake
Summary: SWORD has locked the SHIELD agents in their own cells. Months go by. Melinda May can't deal with the reality. This time she wants to escape it. Thankfully she's not alone. Together they manage to find the others one by one.May&Coulson relationship, May and Daisy mother&daughter relationship development and little bit Fitzsimmons.





	Light in a darkness

Eight months. It had been eight months since she last saw him. One minute he was sitting on her left, talking how long it had been since the whole team had been together and then lights went off. She thought she knew what was going to happen, but to this day she still didn't know. It's slowly killed her. Part of her was missing and it hurt.

Sleeping was impossible at first, but more tired she got the more she fought it. Now it was a reality escape of hers. Dreams. Nightmares. She woke with a sad smile every time. It wasn't real, but at least she saw him at times.

”May.” She heard Daisy's voice through the vent. Only person that gave her hope that one day everything would be okay. She's a miracle, light in a darkness and right there next to her room. The girl talked a lot and kept her sane with it. She knew she wasn't much of a talker, but she listened. She always listened.

”Daisy.” She replied with a smile. She could tell from the sound of her voice that she was hopeful of something. She had had many escape ideas. Most turned rubbish, but many they had tried. They argued many times about the use of her powers. She didn't want to take the risk. It is a goddamn spaceship after all. She couldn't blame her. It would be terrifying for her too.

”What do you think of the ceiling?” She started and made her look up. She smiled, thinking of Phil's possible funny respond to that and decided to go with it. ”Well, with paint...”

”May.” Daisy whined. She clearly had a good plan in her mind. ”Alright, what about it?” She indulged her.

”Do you think the pipe could hold my weight?” She asked and May frowned. She got no pipes up in her room. ”What pipe?” May asked confused.

”The one above the window.” She replied and May turned to look at the covered window. In the beginning it was the view that had made her cry. The view of the space. It had been a painful realization. Everything could be possible. She could be light years away from him. So she covered it. It hurt too much.

”Ah.” She let out and uncovered the window to reveal the pipe Daisy was talking about. She didn't let herself look out of the window. She wasn't going to cry, when the girl could hear her.

”Yes.” She looked up the ceiling. Daisy started to explain her plan and it was good. There was just an issue both of them didn't want to think about. If they got out where could they go?

Few hours later. She's resting on a spot next to the door where they teleported food. Doors never opened. The food appeared. It was time for the plan. She started to eat as if she knew nothing. She knew Daisy was hanging on the ceiling after tampering with the possible cameras.

Then she heard it. Door opened. She feared the worst. They got her. She was alone. She started to drink fast to cover her pain. Then her door opened too and she jumped up. There she was right in front of her. They stared at each other. It'd been a while since they last saw each other, but both felt that they were closer than ever before. Daisy gave a quick hug that she returned despite her being surprised by it.

”What now?” She whispered to her. ”Follow me.” Daisy took hold of her hand and started their escape. ”How did you fight that thing?” She asked as they passed a soldier Daisy had knocked out.

”I remember everything you've taught me.” Daisy said confident and made her smirk for the very first time since they got here.

They saw names on the doors as they ran on the hallway. Daisy was too busy to notice as she pulled her along, but there was one with Leopold Fitz and next to his room there was Jemma Simmons. She stopped in a heartbeat and pulled the girl back.

”Fitzsimmons..” She whispered and Daisy smiled widely. They opened their doors and found them sleeping next to the vents. May rushed to wake Fitz up as Daisy woke Jemma up. ”Fitz. Wake up. Let's get out of here. Simmons waits for you.” She told him and the man raised in seconds.

”Jemma.” Fitz mumbled and then the two saw each other. It was heartbreakingly beautiful how the couple tiredly crashed to one another. They held each other like they were never letting go.

”We have to move.” She said sympathetically and two apart, but hold hands instead. Fitz gave Jemma a quick kiss and again they ran. They ended up another part of the ship. May stopped in her tracks, when she saw the name she desperately hoped to find. Philip J. Coulson.

”Phil...” She touched the name on the door. Daisy rushed and used her power just enough to get the door open. May ran in and crashed to something sold. She looked up. Bright blue eyes stared back at her in amazement. ”Melinda...” The way he said her name made her loop her arms around his neck and hold him tight. He buried his nose in the crook of her neck as she felt his arms go around her waist.

”I'm sorry, but we really can't stay here.” They heard Daisy say and they parted just enough to look at the three. ”We need to find Cecilia. I'll explain later.” Phil said and the three left the room as he touched May's cheek. They have waited long enough. They needed this brief moment.

”Hi.” He smiled and she mirrored it. ”Hi.” She replied quietly. He closed the distance between them and their foreheads touched. Both closed their eyes. ”There's a lot I want to say yet there's not a lot of time.” He said and she touched his cheeks. ”Maybe you could show me instead.” She whispered.

His lips touched hers ever so lightly. Like he was afraid she'd disappear. Then he did it again, and then again and again, but she couldn't get enough. She pulled him closer and then he acted like she wanted him to. It was everything she thought about. Everything she wanted. There wasn't much time and it had to be enough for now. They parted for air and he gave her a light kiss.

”I love you.” He whispered, his lips ghostly touched hers as he did. She kissed him. ”I love you too.” They smiled and took a step back from each other and he took hold of her hand.

”I would sing the kissing song, but there's no time.” Daisy said upon seeing their fingers laced together. Phil smiled and started to lead the way with her by his side.


End file.
